In some existing systems, such as in TD-SCDMA (Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access), HCR (High Chip Rate Time Division Duplex) and VHCR (very HCR Time Division Duplex) systems, interference cancellation is used to cancel a serving cell's/other strong cell's signals from an overall signal for the purpose of preparing to measure receive power of a cell's signals, and in particular, for measuring of the RSCP (Received Signal Code Power) of the P-CCPCH (Primary Common Control Physical CHannel).
Regardless of whether interference cancellation is used or not the presence of (remaining) interference is a serious concern in CDMA systems, in particular the effect of such interference on the aforesaid measurements. The issue might arise that the remaining interference is covering up the measurement result such that it might become unusable.